La mejor forma de librarse de la tentación
by Cris Granger
Summary: ... ¿es caer en ella? No es amor... es... ¿atracción? Sirius&Lily TERMINADO
1. La mejor forma de evitar la tentación

_Canchanchan... chanchanchán... CrisGranger´s productions presenta una nueva obra... o mierdecilla pinchada en un palo de dos capítulos... como queráis llamarlo... u.u _

_El caso es que estraba yo allá por mayo en una asignatura muy divertida y entretenida llamada Economía de la Empresa (que he aprobado :D) cuya profesora habla mucho más de lo necesario y las palabras que salían de su boca ya no tenían sentido... asi que me puse a escribir algo que me apetecía desde hace tiempo. Porque a veces nos atraen personas, pero eso no significa necesariamente que estemos enamorados._

_Espero que os guste... si no lo siento, espero que tirarme tomates u otros productos vegetales os hagan sentir mejor... y si de paso me dejáis un review contándome en qué creéis que he metido la pata pues..._

_

* * *

_**La mejor forma de librarse de la tentación...**

Si tuviera que situar el comienzo de aquella situación en un punto concreto del tiempo sería en la primera clase de Transformaciones tras las vacaciones de Navidad de sexto curso.

Ella se sentó a su lado y, como siempre, le dirigió una mirada amable al tiempo que colocaba sus libros sobre la mesa, listos para cuando la clase comenzara.

-Buenos días. Te veo un poco adormilado... ¿unas vacaciones entretenidas?-sonrió.

Adormilado no era la expresión adecuada. Cinco minutos, mientras contemplaba los sitios vacíos de sus amigos, tal vez; pero en aquel momento su atención se centraba en un olor nuevo, agradable cuyo origen desconocía por completo.

-Un poco, quizás-le concedió-¿Nuevo perfume?-probó, pensando que tal vez si lograse sacar un tema de conversación ella continuaría prestándole atención.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.

-Un regalo de Navidad... en realidad era para mi hermana pero por lo visto no era lo suficientemente _exclusivo_ para ella, así que he terminado quedándome yo con ella.

-Hermanos-esbozó una sonrisa mártir.-Créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo...

-La clase de hoy estará dedicada a la lectura de los capítulos 5 y 6 así que os rogaría que saquéis vuestros libros y trabajéis de manera individual estos temas.

Sirius gruñó al tiempo que comenzaba a revolver en su mochila para buscar el libro; no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de aversión a la profesora McGonagall.

Comenzó a leer, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero no podía concentrarse por aquel estúpido olor. Se suponía que aquel pupitre estaba situado estratégicamente. James le había suplicado a principio de curso que se sentara allí para poder sacarle información a la pelirroja de sus amores sobre cuáles eran sus flores favoritas y, sobretodo, para evitar que se sentara allí cualquier otro que fuera a pasarse las clases desnudando a la chica con la mirada.

Cuando Lily sacudió la melena para retirarse un mechón de cabello de la cara el moreno sintió que había llegado a su límite porque se dio cuenta de que llevaba leyendo el mismo párrafo más de cinco veces, y no tenía ni la más ligera idea sobre qué trataba.

Observó a su compañera sin poder evitar admirarla por la increíble capacidad de concentración que parecía tener. La profesora había salido del aula unos minutos antes y, como era esperar, el caos se había adueñado del lugar, pero la chica seguía leyendo, ajena a los chicos que trataban de hacer desaparecer una de las patas de la silla de Severus Snape o a los cotorreos emocionados de Narcisa Malfoy sobre su última cita con su nuevo novio.

Podía adivinar solamente por la expresión de su rostro el proceso que tenía lugar cuando había entendido algo, porque se colocaba el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha. Cuando tenía que releer algún párrafo porque no estaba segura de haberlo entendido del todo se mordía ligeramente los labios en un gesto adorable, y si, definitivamente necesitaba preguntárselo a la profesora, arrugaba la frente en un gesto infantil.

El mayor error que Sirius Black cometió en aquel momento fue detener la vista durante tanto tiempo en los labios de Lily Evans.

"Sirius, contrólate" se dijo a si mismo.

Pero ¿por qué? Él no estaba interesado en salir con ella y, mucho menos, le pediría que fuera la madre de sus hijos, Sólo quería probar el sabor de sus labios y comprobar si su cabello era tan suave como parecía. También, para qué negarlo, averiguar si cierta parte de su cuerpo era natural o simplemente eran uno de esos sujetadores muggles que hacían milagros hasta en los casos más desesperados (como el de su prima Bellatrix, por poner un ejemplo).

"James no te lo perdonaría"

De todas formas no tenía porqué enterarse... Además ella no era ni siquiera su novia y el hecho de que llevara acosándola los dos últimos años no le daba ningún tipo de derecho.

_La cosa está que arde, ¿verdad? Un chico guapo que os abanique si dejáis review xD_


	2. es caer en ella

_Holaaaaaa... soy ese ser sin decencia que empieza fics y los acaba muchos años después. Perdonad lo indecente que soy... pero es que ahora tengo una agenda bastante ocupada y no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir fics, ni otras cosas en realidad... No me odiéis por ello (o mejor, hacedlo y mandarme tomatazos por review) Espero que os guste, y mil perdones de nuevo por ser una aspirante a escritora tan indecente que escribe cosas mediocres y encima tarda muchísimo en terminarlas._

* * *

**...es caer en ella**

"¡Merlín maldiga a Sirius Black! "

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rematadamente guapo?¿Por qué había tenido que escoger precisamente sentarse en el pupitre de al lado? Y ¿por qué, maldita sea, tenía que subírsele la camisa cuando se quitaba el jersey para que pudiera apreciar el efecto que tantos años jugando a quidditch habían tenido sobre su cuerpo?

Porque se había fijado. A pesar de que cuando esto sucedía fingía estar con la vista fija en otro punto no podía dejar de notarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Y aquella sonrisa al preguntarle por su perfume era sencillamente... ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le gustaba Black? No. La simple idea le provocó un estremecimiento. Era inteligente, sacaba unas notas bastante buenas sin apenas esfuerzo, pero ahí terminaba todo. Se llevaban más o menos bien, pero era demasiado parecido al imbécil de James Potter presumido, creído... con una edad mental de 8 años, tirando por lo alto... ¿Qué narices era aquello? ¿Por qué de repente tenía que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos para no agarrar la cabeza del moreno y estamparle un buen morreo?

Suspiró y decidió que estaba ridícula fingiendo leer aquel maldito capítulo. Esa era otra. Justo aquel día era el que la jefa de Gryffindor exigía para ponerse vaga y utilizar el método docente más inútil de todos: mandarle a sus alumnos leer aquellas páginas.

-Señorita Evans, señor Black.-Les llamó la ya no tan excelente educadora (o al menos a los ojos de Lily)-Vengan un momento, por favor.

¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan obvio era que de repente el hecho de que Sirius Black estuviese a menos de un metro de ella la afectaba? ¡Malditas hormonas!

Sirius se acercó rápidamente, y Lily no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que le sentaban los pantalones del uniforme se mirasen desde el ángulo desde el que se mirasen. Pero visto desde atrás era mucho mejor...¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto calor en aquel aula? ¿Por qué aquel imbécil tenía que moverse de aquella manera tan odiosamente seductora? Y ¡¿por qué, maldita sea, tenía un trasero como aquel?!

-Han tenido tiempo de sobra para leer la lección y el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que les informe de que ya pueden pasar por su despacho para cubrir los impresos de los cursos de verano en el extranjero.

Los dos asintieron, salieron del aula y caminaron en silencio hasta que Sirius decidió atajar por uno de los pasillos del piso.

-¡Black!-lo llamó Lily acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo.-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Te recuerdo que el despacho del director está en el segundo piso y ese pasillo lleva hasta las escaleras de la tercera planta...

El moreno se detuvo y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en un gesto de inocencia que habría dado aspecto de ángel a cualquiera que lo pusiera... salvo a Sirius Black.

-Esto... es que he oído que el pobre Snivellus está en la enfermería y... quería pasarme para ver cómo le va...

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡De eso nada! Tú te vienes conmigo y cuando salgamos del despacho haces lo que te dé la gana...-la chica cogió aire para continuar su sermón pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra Sirius le había puesto una mano sobre la boca y la había arrastrado a un pequeño espacio tras un tapiz justo segundos antes de que el celador Argus Filch pasara por allí.

-La próxima vez, si quieres conservar tu carnet de padre te recomiendo que te busques una manera mejor de hacer que yo me esconda...-comenzó Evans, viendo como el Gryffindor acercaba su rostro con lentitud hasta que sus labios se rozaron, pero ninguno hacía nada para evitarlo.

-No debería haber hecho eso-suspiró el moreno con voz ahogada mientras miraba sin parar los labios de la chica.-Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de salir contigo...

Lily resopló y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Tampoco pensaba pedirte que seas el padre de mis hijos ni que me jures amor eterno... además salir contigo sería lo último que haría en mi vida. Así que, ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto, bésame de una puta vez.

Sirius la observó durante unos segundos, procesando lo que la pelirroja había dicho. No es que él estuviera interesado en tener pareja estable (la vida de soltero era demasiado divertida para planteárselo), pero el que una chica le dijera que no saldría con él no era demasiado habitual y, para qué negarlo, aquello había herido un poco su orgullo.

Tal vez por eso (o quizás porque deseaba a la pelirroja más de lo que le gustaría admitir) se acercó y besó a la chica con rabia. Lily se puso de puntillas y, estirándose todo lo que podía, respondió al beso con mucho menos recato del que Sirius hubiera esperado.

Ella se colgó de su cuello y el puso su manos sobre las caderas de la pelirroja y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban buscando controlar la situación de manera que parecía increíble que cualquiera de ellos pudiera respirar.

Sirius deseaba con todas las fuerzas a la pelirroja, quería sentir aquel cuerpecillo pequeño y delgado más cerca, pero la diferencia de altura se lo impedía, así que la agarró por debajo de los muslos y la acercó a la pared para apoyarla contra ella sin dejar de lamerle el cuello. La chica respondió con un pequeño gemido tras el cual enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno.

Los minutos pasaban con rapidez entre besos, lametones y algún que otro mordisco en lugares estratégicos, pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ello hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases de la mañana, y ambos se separaron bruscamente.

-Esto...-comenzó Sirius sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

-Vayamos al despacho de Dumbledore-dijo Lily con resolución mientras se bajaba la falda y salió del hueco colocándose el cabello ante la atenta mirada del moreno, que parecía incapaz de asumir la indiferencia con la que la chica había abandonado el escondite tras aquel episodio. Definitivamente Lily Evans no era una chica cualquiera.

* * *

_Y eso es todo amigs. ¿Un review? ¿Tartazo¿Un Sirius para esconderme con el tras un tapiz...? El armario de las escobas también me vale, para que engañaros._

_Gracias por leerme. Un besazo muy fuerte._

_Cris Granger  
_


End file.
